Bella Lima (episode)
"Bella Lima" is the 18th episode of the first season of PINY Institute of New York and the 18th episode overall. Synopsis Bella Lima will assist PINY to present a new line of designs. But what is your source of inspiration? Maybe Michelle and Julia have something to say about it. Plot TBA Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild * Julia Cooper * Bella Lima (debut, antagonist) * Rita Finucci * Mr. Grasso * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * Dory Skornik * Madame Forbes * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Stella (non-speaking) * Lisa (non-speaking) * Walters (non-speaking) * Yumiko (non-speaking) * Jessica (non-speaking) * Bella Lima's security guard (non-speaking) * Lindsay Sparkles (background) * James Fairchild (cameo) * Armando (cameo) * Bella Lima's mother (mentioned) * PINY students * Civilians Objects * Michelle's tablet * Fine magazine * Bella Lima's wings * Bella Lima's cellphone Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Design Room ** Cafeteria ** Runway ** Indie Girls' room ** Beautiful People's room * Forest Music Background songs * All Together * Summertime Trivia * According to this episode, Bella is 26 years old. * It's revealed that Mr. Grasso is a huge fan of Bella. * It's revealed that Sam and Will are the only ones who're invited to many celebrities' fashion events whereas the other students didn't. The reason for it is currently unknown, but it possibly have something to do with them being part of the Herald. Cultural reference * The image of Bella in a cover of Fine magazine is obviously a reference to Time magazine. Continuity * Michelle is once again being called a newbie, this time by Bella Lima. * This is the third time that Julia and Michelle both work together after "To Tutor or Not to Tutor" and "Makeover Nightmare". This time though, the two girls are willing to work together just so they could expose Bella's secrets. Errors Bella Lima (295).png Bella Lima (303).png Bella Lima (318).png Bella Lima (330).png * The second time we see the students all follow Bella (and Mr. Grasso and Madam Forbes) in the hallways, everything is mirrored. It's noticeable because both Michelle's flower on her headband and Julia's barrette are on the wrong sides of their heads (they both should be on their right, instead they're on their left). * During the shot when Michelle says "Look at this!", both the flower is on the wrong side of her headband and Lilith's barrette is missing. * During the fashion show, the seating order that have Stella and Yumiko during the fashion show is very different in each scenes: ** The first scene shows Jessica and a turquoise-haired girl in the back, while Stella, Yumiko, an orange-haired boy sitting next, a brown-haired boy, and a green-pink haired girl in the front. ** Both the second and third scenes shows Jessica, a black-haired boy, the same orange-haired boy, and Mr. Grasso in the back, while Stella, Yumiko, a photographer, and the same brown-haired boy in the front. ** And finally fourth scene shows the orange-haired boy, Stella, and Yumiko in the front. * While Bella's confession is shown to the audience, a blue-haired girl who's standing next to Madam Forbes is missing her outfit wings. * While disguising as Will, Julia isn't seen wearing her barrette. But when she and Michelle revealed themselves to the audience the barrette suddenly appears after Julia fixes her hair. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1